


Lance's anniversary

by NotEvenNightshade



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A lil bit of Spanish, Cuban Lance (Voltron), I Don't Even Know, Keith is mentioned once, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance's family - Freeform, Lance's family POV, Lance's family angst, Lantens are used to show grief kindof like in Rapunzel, Original Names for Lance's family since none of it's been confirmed, POV of Lance's mum, There's a bit of swearing, lance's siblings - Freeform, ohmygod, oneshot for now unless you want me to write more ???, only a lil tho, this is the first fic i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenNightshade/pseuds/NotEvenNightshade
Summary: We see how Lance's family react to his disappearance, on the day of the fifth anniversary.





	Lance's anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've ever written in my life so I'm sorry if it's horrendous

When she woke up, Sofía was granted a few, feeble split seconds of solace before the realisation of the days date kicked in.

Immediately she had to swallow down a mountain of tears fighting their way up inside her. But she wasn't going to cry. She was not going to break so easily. She had to be strong.

If not for herself, for her son.

Slowly, reluctantly, she pushed herself off of the old, breaking bed, all the whilst preparing mentally for the shit she'd face, today particularly. Neighbours doting with their fake sympathy, aunts and uncles asking the same "But are you SURE he's even alive?" And the entire family visiting, all her children speaking in low, gentle voices as if by speaking too loud she'd crumble.

She knew that they were trying to help. She knew that they didn't know what else to do. She knew that they were grieving their baby brother, just as she was grieving her youngest son.

But man, she was hurting.

Padding into the too-small living room, she was greeted with a sudden violent hush, presumably from Mateo, the eldest son,before all conversations abruptly ended and many, many pairs of eyes, unblinking, settled across their mother. For a while she tried to ignore their stares, busying herself with grabbing things from the dishwasher and placing them in their cabinets.

Then-

"Good Morning mamá"

That was Pierce, her second son.

"Good Morning hijo" came her curt reply. Chatter began to erupt from the siblings, a simple attempt at making the day as "normal" as possible.

And thus, the day started.

____________

Apart from her youngest; all her children had graduated university and some had even had children. Lazily she noted that none of the said younglings were here. Good. They would only make today harder than it already was; asking about him, asking if today was *the day*. Asking why he hadn't come back yet.

Reminding her.

Of course, it wasn't as if she could escape what today meant to her, meant to everyone. The weeks leading up to it were as exhausting as always, what with everyone staring, making assumptions, doting.Up until today, she had gotten continuous messages of "support" from people she hasn't seen in years, people she didn't care about, people who only wanted to get "involved", as if it was some kind of TV show, rather than her reality.

They would never understand.

___________

Slowly, achingly, the hours passed, and finally it had reached sunset.

The day had been a challenge, that much was painfully obvious, but still, she persisted. However hard the day had been, now was the critical part of the day. The entire family was there, outside, watching the calm Veredaro beach waves, from her eldest daughter Rosá, to her youngest grandchild, baby Milo, all tucked up in a bundle of blankets, despite the warm July weather.

Everyone was watching, waiting, for her to make the first move. "We are gathered here, to celebrate the life of my youngest son, Lance McClain, who disappeared from the Garrison alongside his two friends 5 years ago today" she took a shuddering breath and continued. "His whereabouts are unknown, and we may only hope to whatever power there may be, that he returns to us soon."

This was when Rosá noted the tears welling up in her mothers eyes; and tactically took over, before things got worse.

"Lance was the best brother any of us could have asked for. I mean..he was the only sibling who didn't complain with babysitting all the kids" this achieved a few dry laughs escaping from the grieving family members. All of them attempting to lighten the mood, to make the reality slightly more bearable. "He was funny, kind, had the patience of an  _angel_...I just... I hope he's doing all right."

"Lance, where ever you are, I hope you're having the best goddamn time of your life, hermano, and when you come back you tell us all the amazing adventures that you had." Mateo stepped forward, holding one of the lanterns they would soon release into the sky. "Until you do, we'll be waiting"

Sophía took a hold of another lantern, as did most of the other family members. This was it. It was time.

One by one, they gently lifted them up into the sky, everyone murmuring their own, private message to Lance. Lance, the youngest of the McClain family. Lance, the boisterous little boy, so hell bent on making it to space because _goddamit, if Keith can do it, so can I, mama._

She remembered his voice, his smile, his infectious laugh that could fill an entire room and lift the mood of anyone they knew.

She remembered his smile upon reading his acceptance letter towards the Galaxy Garrison.

She remembered him hugging her goodbye, promising to call every day and visit once a month, every month.

She remembered Lance.

Slowly, Sofía lifted her lantern up to the stars, finally allowing tears to cascade their way down her ageing face. She let go of the glowing blue lantern, and whispered slowly,  "I love you, Hijo"


End file.
